Quanta Vandal
| elemental damage = 220.0 | crit chance = 10.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | secondary physical damage = | secondary impact damage = | secondary puncture damage = | secondary slash damage = | secondary elemental damage type = | secondary elemental damage = 250.0 (Auto) 500.0 (Manual) | secondary speed = | secondary crit chance = | secondary crit damage = | secondary punch through = | secondary stat proc = | secondary ammo usage = 10 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = | introduced = Update 16.4 | polarities = | notes = }} The Quanta Vandal is the Vandal form of the Quanta mining laser cutter, offered as a reward for attaining a minimum of 1,500 points in the Operation False Profit event. It features a larger magazine size, higher status chance and increased secondary fire damage output over the original. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Excellent ammo efficiency on normal firing mode. *Good chance to proc per second. *Specializes in damage, making it effective against Robotic and Machinery-enemies. Electricity is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . *Secondary fire lobs a small damage cube that explodes after a period of time or when hitting an enemy, with a high chance to proc. **Attacking the cube before it hits an enemy will prematurely detonate the cube, dealing considerably more damage (double damage). **Amount of cubes is limited only by ammunition. **Cubes can land reliable headshots by detonating them above targets *Unlike most explosive weapons, Quanta Vandal does not damage the player. *Has a polarity. *Longest reach of all range-limited weapons, 50m. Disadvantages *Cannot hit enemies beyond 50 meters. *Cubes consume 10 rounds each; will not function with less than 10 rounds. *Cubes have slow travel time and slow down to a complete stop roughly 15 meters from the firing position. *Frequently using the secondary fire will drain ammo quickly. *Inability to zoom makes it more difficult to land accurate shots at longer ranges. Comparisons *Compared to the Quanta: **Higher status chance / second (25.0% vs. 10.0%). **Larger Magazine (90 vs. 60). **Secondary Fire deals 25% more damage (250.0 Auto / 500.0 Manual vs. 200.0 Auto / 400.0 Manual) **Replaces the polarity slot with a polarity. Notes *The primary fire is a single element which combines with other single element mods, and the secondary does not. Quanta can carry a variety of elemental effects. **For example adding the mod Hellfire produces ***Primary ***Secondary + *As with all Event weapons, the Quanta Vandal comes with its own weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. *Heavy Caliber will not affect the accuracy of the primary fire as bad as it does to other continuous weapons, but with multishot, will affect the secondary fire by launching the cubes at noticeably different angles. This can prevent them from exploding too early. *Terminal Velocity can be equipped on the to allow for its secondary fire cubes to reach a greater distance before slowing and eventually stopping. *Reloading the weapon will cause any active cubes to detonate. Trivia *As with all Vandal weapons, only the energy color can be changed. Other colors may be selected, but will not show on the weapon. *This is the 6th Vandal weapon to be released. Media QuantaVandalCodex.png|Quanta Vandal in Codex. Frost Prime with the Quanta Vandal.jpg Lets Max (Warframe) E49 - Quanta Vandal Warframe My Quanta Vandal Setup (U16.4.4) Warframe Quanta Vandal See Also *Quanta, the original version of this weapon. *Mutalist Quanta, the hybrid Infested version of the original weapon. *Paracyst, the fully Infested version of the original weapon. ru:Кванта_Вандал fr:Quanta Vandal Category:Weapons Category:Rifles Category:Vandal Category:Corpus Category:Electricity Damage Category:Blast Damage Category:Event Reward Category:Update 16